


Shaken and Stirred

by thesnowyswan



Series: The Spy!AU [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Spy!AU, aaron is a bond girl, important tags, robert is a compromised sad spy, things one should not do trapped at a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowyswan/pseuds/thesnowyswan
Summary: A holiday romance for spy!Robert.The start of the Spy!AU series of ficlets.





	Shaken and Stirred

**Author's Note:**

> 90% of the things I write are because I'm trapped at a desk and don't want to answer emails. This was a 5 part ficlet that I wrote for @letthebluerain summed up in one story.

Robert always liked James Bond movies growing up. They made it all look so glamorous and indulgent, but really it’s the barrel of a gun and a blood splatter that keep him awake at night.

But sometimes. Sometimes, life throws him a bone. Spread out like a starfish on his stomach, Aaron’s nose twitches while he sleeps, he’s naked, but all tangled up in the bought and paid for Egyptian cotton. His arse is a perfect curve and Robert sits down and drags the sheet off him and appreciates how truly stunning he is.

He should leave. Not another word to this beautiful man who made him feel things.

“Aaron.” He whispers, and Aaron blinks sleepily and turns so he’s watching Robert with soft eyes. “I have to go.”

Aaron hums, Robert doubts he even knows what’s going on, but he strokes a hand down that smooth back and leaves it at the small of it as he takes his last taste of that slick mouth. 

“Bye, Robert.” It hits him solidly in the chest, Aaron’s quiet intonation and way of speaking. Everything is so messed up and Robert just craves the quiet they have here. He presses a kiss to Aaron’s shoulder and grabs his suit jacket. He’s so caught up in his own swirl of thoughts he never sees the second case that Aaron has under his bed. The one, where if he had looked, he would know Aaron kept his knives. 

 

~*~

 

Robert never expects Aaron at an upscale bar in London when he arrives home from an assignment two weeks later. He’s fiddling with the stem of a martini glass and looking uncomfortable in his tie and cumberbund. 

“Aaron?”

He looks over and his smile is wide and genuine, “Hiya.”

Robert gets a cold feeling run over him, “What are you doing here?”

Aaron picks up his drink and sips it, “What are you doing here?”

He’s got a mark in the corner who is possibly laundering money to bankroll prostitution in the Middle East. 

“Having a drink.” He takes Aaron’s glass and takes a large gulp. 

His smile changes, it’s less happy more inviting. Robert can’t help but sway towards him.

“Wanna get a drink with me then?”

Robert considers it. Aaron looks gorgeous in navy with black accents, but he’s more sure that Aaron looks better with nothing on and clawing at overpriced white bedsheets. 

 

So that’s what they do. Aaron drags Robert on top of him and barely lets him move as they fight to free each other from their stupid suit trousers. Aaron pulls out essentials from his wallet and shoves Robert off him enough to drag his own trousers down while Robert sorts himself out before he pushes Aaron’s legs to the side, Aaron’s hands grabbing Robert’s tux jacket as his fingers breach him. Aaron’s mouth is wet and open as he breathes from his chest, shallow and slow, and Robert wipes down over himself before he buries himself in that tight heat. He hisses as he leans over Aaron, his hands either side of him, Aaron’s hand rubbing at himself as they work each other to an intense orgasm. Aaron stains the bed, and Robert shakes as he tries to stay on his arms, but he can’t help as he bends down to capture Aaron’s lips as he eases out of him. 

They don’t talk as they rearrange themselves, Robert goes into the bathroom and wipes himself down. Aaron waiting for him just outside the bathroom door.

“Bye, Robert.” Still soft. Still everything.

Robert smiles, one last kiss for the road, “Bye Aaron.”

 

~*~

 

The third time, he’s in Tesco, but in Mayfair. Aaron looks startled to see him as he’s got beer in one hand and cheese in the other.

Robert quirks an eyebrow and Aaron flushes, “Night in.”

“Sounds good.”

“Could be better.”

Robert doesn’t even have to say the words, his body is reacting to that same lick of lips that Aaron does right before he’s doing to do something downright dirty.  

“You offering?” He still asks.

Aaron shrugs and makes a face, “I guess.”

 

 

Robert grabs the edge of Aaron’s fancy wooden table as his feet are spread wider by Aaron’s, his hands pinning the small of Robert’s back as Robert whines deeply in his throat. He holds himself and makes a sticky mess of his thigh to save Aaron’s fancy flooring and Aaron drags him up to stand and bites his throat while he rubs his stomach in soothing motions.

“Take a shower, I’ll get you a beer,” Aaron tells him as his mouths at Robert’s shoulder and pushes him towards the bathroom.

Robert is curious by nature anyway but as he scrubs his head with a towel, he pulls open one of Aaron’s bathroom drawers. Inside it is a sleek, not standard, titanium knife.

He picks it up in his hand and grasps it tightly. Aaron is standing in the doorway, “It’s a good one that, I like it.”

Robert debates throwing the knife, but he’ll lose his only weapon if he does. 

Aaron comes towards him with hands held up, “Calm down, alright.”

He takes a calculated jab at Aaron’s wrist, but he moves back, fast. Trained then. 

“Who are you with?” He asks as he takes a forward step and another stab.

Aaron looks at him with confusion, but it’s fake, it’s all fake.

“Last chance.” Robert throws his extra towel at Aaron and swipes at his chest. He cuts him, but shallowly, and Aaron shoves him back with a pained grunt.

“MI5, Jesus. Fuck.”

“What?”

Aaron looks upset, but Robert finds that he doesn’t know what that means anymore. 

“You’ve been erratic, going off mission, people were worried.”

Robert can’t believe it, “You’re a glorified babysitter! Who I shagged?!”

Aaron makes that face he does when he’s uncomfortable, “Yeah, that was me.”

“You?”

“You came up to me and started saying really nice things and I–”

“Are you wet behind the ears? I was playing–” He stops. Aaron knew who he was the whole time and he still went to bed with him. Still put up with his bullshit.

“I liked ya. And when they saw I could manage ya…”

Robert huffs but puts the knife on the side.

“Robert, they were looking to decommission you.”

His whole life given in service to his country and he was about to be put out to pasture for showing a small amount of moral conscience. He looks at Aaron and searches his face for the lie, but he looks exactly like he always did.

“I never lied to ya, I just didn’t tell the truth. I wanted ya to get a chance…to say your piece.”

Robert’s whole body sags. 

“Maybe it’s time.” He says quietly as he pushes past Aaron to sit on his bed. Aaron sits next to him, a respectful distance, and Robert feels cold without him. “I’m tired, Aaron. I’m tired of the justified death.” 

“You want out?” Aaron asks, his hand slipping to rest reassuringly on Robert’s thigh. Robert holds it and looks down.

“I dunno. I guess I won’t get a chance.”

“Now ya know, make your own chance.”

Robert looks into blue eyes and aches to know the truth about this man. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. It’s not like he’ll ever know what’s true anyway. He leans over and gives Aaron a kiss. A goodbye. 

“Thanks for everything, Aaron.”

“Bye, Robert.”

 

~*~

 

The final time Robert sees Aaron it’s in the strangest of places. He’s home to see his sister in their little village and Aaron is in the local shop buying milk. 

“Aaron?”

Aaron turns around with a smile, “Robert!”

Victoria pushes past him and gives Aaron a hug, “Aaron, y’alright?”

He hugs Robert’s sister tight and Robert doesn’t know what to do. 

“How do you two know each other?” Robert hedges.

“Aaron’s me best mate. Known him since school, ain’t I, Aaron?”

He nods and he gestures with his head for them to leave Vic and talk outside.

“How do you know mesister?”

“Like she said, I’m from here.” Aaron gestures to the Woolpack. 

“You’re…a Dingle?”

Aaron laughs and nods, “Yeah. You’re Robert Sugden.”

“I am now.” He smiles softly.

“You got out?”

Robert nods again, “Yeah. I was done. Got a cosy job in finance now.”

“S’alright for some.”

“Are you still on active duty then?” He asks with no small amount of hesitation. He knows what it means to be on call for that type of work.

“Yeah, I’m still earning me stripes.” 

 

Robert wants to say that nostalgia led to him being stark naked in Aaron Dingle’s childhood bedroom but he just can’t seem to help himself when it comes to this man. 

His toes feel tingly and Aaron is warm under his cheek. Strong fingers brush against his shoulder and Robert kisses the skin under his mouth.

“I’d like to get to know you, properly.”

Aaron pulls on his hair and Robert looks up, “It’ll have to wait, I have to go.”

 _Go. On assignment_.

“Alright. Stay safe?”

Aaron puts him on his back and kisses him slowly like those first few nights they spent together in Monte Carlo. No part of him wants to let go when Aaron tries to get off him. 

“I’ll come back for ya.”

It’s a shame that Robert doesn’t feel like he knows the truth 100% so he asks, “Lie?”

Aaron shakes his head, “True.”

“Okay. I’ll wait.”


End file.
